Ill Do Whatever
by forever-a-raura-shipper
Summary: Ally s peforming a huge concert at Times Square just like Austin. But Austin s stuck in traffic and bad luck but he ll do whatever he can to get to that concert. Will he be there to support her or miss the biggest peformance of her career. One-Shot


I`ll Do Whatever

Summary: Ally`s peforming a huge concert at Times Square just like Austin. But Austin`s stuck in traffic and bad luck but he`ll do whatever he can to get to that concert. Will he be there to support her or miss the biggest peformance of her career. One-Shot

Chapter 1:

Ally`s POV

I was so excited. No, i was nervous, scared, dizzy yet happy with a hint of sweaty all at the same time. Tonight I`m going to peform at Times Square on news year eve! It was 2 hours before I went on. From a distance, I spotted Trish and Dez. I was excited but i was more looking forward to Austin being here. He promised... I guess he didnt care. But i`ll wait till he comes, I`ll always wait, for my Austin.

Austin`s POV

Darn, I was stuck in traffic. Late from getting Ally my gift for her. Right after she peforms, I`m going to ask her to be my girlfriend, I was so excited if I was even gonna make it. I can`t miss her peformance. The snow was piling up. It covered up my entire window. I could feel frostbites. It was a bad idea to drive on the highway during this weather. The weather just got worse and worse. I was basically the only one on the road but yet again... it took my about 10 minutes to drive like 10 inches.

I had to get going, her concert was only a few hours away. I drove as hard and fast as I could only getting slower and slower. I gave up... I wasn`t going to make it. I sighed and nodded my head. Whatever it Takes.

I grabbed my hat and gloves opened the car door and went out. Whatever It takes I kept thinking. I left my car... I stared at the road then I started running. As fast as I could possibly run, harder and harder. I was freezing, out of breath and exhausted. But I knew I had to do whatever it takes.

Ally`s POV

Austin told me yesterday he was gonna be up something from the next town, according to the news, that town is snowing like crazy and the roads were closed. I really hope he makes it, forget about that, I just hope he`s okay. I started to cry. Starting as a small tear then quickly becoming hard crying. I slammed my face down on the table. I heard footsteps, I wished it was Austin but I knew it wasn`t.

`You okay, I know it hurts that he`s not here, but he`s gonna make it`, Dez exclaimed rubbing my back.

`Yeah, don`t worry, he`ll make it`, Trish agreed giving me a smile and a box of tissues.

`How do you know that.. huh, I mean how will you know he`ll make it. What if he`s hurt, what if he`s not okay... I just... want him to be here... with us safe and sound`, I said starting as a scream then becoming a whisper. I knew I was being too harsh on them. I gave them the I`m sorry face and walked away too the washroom.

Austin`s POV

I pasted myself and kept running. The snow mountain was getting higher and higher. I pushed through it and ran.

`AHHHHH!`, I screamed as I slept on a patch of ice, knocking my face down to the ground.

I was bleeding, alot... it hurted too.. real bad. But I stood up, shook it off and started running well this time slowly walking as my foot started crack. I pulled up my pants, it was bleeding too. I took a long blink, and started running again. It was 20 minutes till Ally`s peformance and I just hit New York City. The weather got better, although my leg got worse, and I was getting much more dizzier, the streets filled with lights and new yorkers got more blury and before I knew it , I hit the ground.

I was finally able to open my eyes. I was in the.. the hospitol. I looked around, then suddenly remembered that I had to go to Time Square. I ran out of the hospitol bed and started running again.

`Hey, you can`t leave yet!` the nurses and doctors yelled as I pushed the doors and ran off again.

My leg was hurting less now but I saw the time... it was over. I misses her peformance as I saw the clock tick 11:00pm. Her peformance was at 9:30pm. I missed it, I let her down. I knew where they were staying. I started running again to the hotel. Finally, there I was standing in front of her hotel room. Sadly my gift got lost along the way... but i`m still gonna ask her. I knocked. 3 times, our special knock that Ally and I made up. She opened the door to see me drenched in blood and saw my leg.

`Austin...`, she cried then covering her mouth. She started crying... as she ushered me in to her hotel, she started crying harder, like a storm, no a thunderstorm so hard that I felt like crying…

`What happen, are you okay… Austin you should be at a hospitol, come on, I`ll go with you know`, she spoke holding gently on my arms as she demanded I`d be taken care of.

`No Ally, I was hurt, but now that I see you, I`m fine again, just please… the only thing that`s hurting me is that I missed your peformance`, I said softly staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

`Austin, you didn`t miss my peformance`. I stared at her oddly

`When it was time and you weren`t there, I called it off. Austin you`re always there for me. Through everything I`ve done. I mean you gave up your peformance at Trish`s 15 birthday, you were gonna give me your record deal for Star Records, you`ve done such much for me. But you know what, I am going to peform my concert. A VIP concert for you, `cause your my very important person`, she spoke in a her beautiful tone as she walked over to the keyboard and started singing.

Wow, Ally did that for me…. She`s soo amazing. I listened to her beautiful voice as she sang louad and proud her songs for me. A VIP concert…..

As she came to the end of her concert I clapped the loudest I could. She gave me a smile.

She walked over to my chair and gave me the biggest bear hug ever! We pulled apart however still holding on to each other. I looked her in the eyes.

`Ally, I need to ask you something`, I exclaimed still looking into her eyes

She nodded

`Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend….`, I asked.

Ally`s POV

Austin just asked me to be his girlfriend, I didn`t know what to say, but I saw blood dripping down his forehead. I ran away to get him a band-aid without saying anything.

Austin`s POV

She ran away… I guess she doesn`t like me…. I stood up and walked towards the door when she came back from her room.

She placed a band-aid on my forehead… aww, but she still didn`t say anything. However she slowly walked up to me gave me a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

`Does that answer your question`, she quoted as she stepped back smirking at me.

I nodded.

The End!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
